Nakama is Magic: Chopper's Discovery of the Land of Equestria!
by IrieMangaStudios
Summary: Seperated from his crew and frustrated in his lack of improving his strength, Dr. Tony Tony Chopper discovers a archival book in the guise a children's book telling the stories of Equestria. But is this book just make believe or is there something the reindeer sees that the humans do not? Prologue to the crossover.


**Prologue**

_This fan fiction crossover of One Piece and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, this takes place during the two-year timeskip during the Straw Hat separation and after the Canterlot Wedding. One Piece and Tony Tony Chopper are the creations of Eiichiro Oda and MLP:FIM is owned by Hasbro, with design work from Lauren Faust. _

It was all a haze, everything was going so fast. We came to Sabaody Archipelago get our ship coated so we could travel to Fishman Island. We made some new friends, Camie the mermaid and her pet and master, Pappug the starfish along with an octopus fishman, Hatchan, a former officer to the Arlong Pirates that caused so much trouble for my crewmember, Nami, and her hometown in the past. We all thought of Hatchan as an enemy, but Nami was able to forgive him for what Arlong put her through all those years ago and since he was a friend of Camie's, the hostilities were resolved.

Sabaody Archipelago was not without danger, we had succeeded in saving Camie from being sold in the Human Auctioning House, but in doing so, a Marine Admiral was called in to bring us in. Luffy and the rest of us fought so hard against the Marine troops and defeating a cyborg that looked exactly like the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma, we were all at our limits. Things took a turn for the worst when a second Kuma clone appeared, followed by some broadaxe welding man named Sentomaru and then by our worst fears realized, a marine admiral. Luffy ordered us to flee, even with the appearance of Rayleigh keeping the Admiral's attention off of us; we could not hope to face these new opponents as we currently stand. Try as we all could in escaping; I could not bear to look back as all my friends were being picked off one by one by the second Kuma clone and could not comprehend how Sentomaru was able to injury Luffy bare-handed. These people took me in, an outcast, an outsider from my own herd of reindeer and from human society as a whole. It was happening all too fast.

I had to help them, I was desperate, and I had hoped that I never had to use this method again after what happened in Enies Lobby. I knew the risk but so afraid of losing them. Before I knew it, I had the pills in my hand. It happened all too fast.

**"RUMBLE BALL!"**

Once again, like that time in Enies Lobby, everything went dark. I could not remember what happened after that, however, I kept having visions of the real Kuma hitting me with his Nikyu Nikyu no Mi. How is that even possible?

It was all a haze, Chopper thought as he awakens from his nap in the village library of the Torino Kingdom. He had long figured out that he was somehow sent there by Kuma, and during that time of separation, Luffy sent a message to his crew to reunite in two years. The reindeer doctor of the Straw Hat pirate crew had been researching tirelessly on the medical benefits that the plants of Torino could serve. It was fortunate that he happened to this island, after resolving the conflict between the humans residing here and the giant birds, both parties were especially grateful. Being able to communicate to both humans and animals does have its benefits.

The morning sun shone through the library's windows, as Chopper stepped out to stretch his legs and get some fresh air. Seeing the morning sky was reinvigorating for the young pirate, as his eyes adjusted to the dawn in the horizon. It was hard to focus, but he could have swore that out from the clouds was something incredible, the form, its shape was that of a horse. A white winged horse with a long flowing mane and tail, whose colors matched with the morning sky. He was about to dismiss the vision he saw as a figment of his imagination, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Another late night studying, Dr. Tanuki?" the voice called out.

"Once again, it's 'Chopper', Elder-san," Tony snorted but then danced happily, "Although, calling me a doctor won't make me happy, you jerk!"

The village elder laughed briefly at the hybrid reindeer-human's gestures in his futile attempt of not acknowledging praise as he sat next to him to observe the morning sky.

"Taking a break from your research, eh?" The elder inquired.

"Yes, the morning sky here is actually very beautiful." Chopper replied. "Clouds and horizon during morning sun is especially colorful."

"So, did you happen to see the winged sun goddess?" The elder continued.

"Sun goddess?" Chopper was confused but his curious nature was peaked.

"Yes, ever since I was a young lad, I sometimes caught a glimpse a figure dancing among the clouds during the morning sun. The elders from before mention that it is the goddess that brings forth the sun at dawn. Some say the goddess takes the form of a lovely human and other time that of a beautiful steed." The elder regaled to the attentive Chopper.

"Wow, that's amazing, Elder-san!" Chopper spoke with amazement. "Has anyone ever got a closer look?"

"My friend, it's only a legend. We had just assumed that it's a cloud formation nearing the Calm Belt. Although, we do have an old children's storybook about the goddess and the land she rules over." The elder assured. "I'll show you after you finish your morning training then?"

"Okay!" Chopper nodded as he grasped his hooves with excitement to continue his physical training.

Although Tony Tony Chopper was interested in hearing more about the winged sun goddess, he was filled with determination of getting stronger for his captain and friends. Several hours past with Chopper learning martial arts from the villagers, panting heavily that the moves he has been taught are not utilized fully.

"Still not there yet, using the kung-fu style in my Heavy Point is too slow, I can't get enough power in my Brain Point form, and my Walk Point is not getting the balance down." Chopper fumed. "Any of my other Points might be better, but the three-minute time limit is too short!"

"You have been practicing intensely for several months now, Chopper, you have the basic forms, so you just require the practice and patience. The form will come to you." The kung-fu instructor encouraged him.

Later that afternoon, feeling stressed, Chopper returned to the library to continue his medical research. The plants on the island proved very useful in healing the aches, pains and bruises from his extensive training, but none come close to developing a stronger and long-lasting Rumble Ball.

"Chopper! Chopper!" shouts rang toward him as the village children ran in his direction.

"The village elder told us to bring this to you!" One child exclaimed as she handed a large book to the reindeer pirate.

"What's this?" Chopper asked.

"Hmph! It's my sister's silly make believe book on stupid magical ponies." The older boy grumbled.

"It's not stupid!" the girl retorted.

"Easy, easy there kids, thank you for bring this." Chopper gratefully expressed.

As the children ran off to play, Chopper relaxed for a bit and began reading the tome, hoping to learn more about the legend of the sun equestrian. Flipping through the pages, Chopper's interest grew as he read about the story of Hearth's Warming Eve and the formation of ponies, unicorns and pegasi uniting together in the foundation of Equestria. Reading further on, he came across an archive of the creatures that roam there as well as the plant life. The illustrations of several plants in the book stuck a realization in the reindeer's inquisitive mind as one plant completely caught his attention.

"This is pretty extensive information for a children's book, but what's this Poison Joke?" He thought to himself.

End of Prologue.


End file.
